I love that teacher
by StroberryManggaApel
Summary: kisah cinta tentang do kyungsoo yang menyukai gurunya pada pandangan pertama/chanyeol menyukai kyungsoo tapi kenapa hatinya sesak melihat chen dan baekhyun bersama./Kaisoo&chanbaek slight!chansoo and other EXO offical couple is here!/rated T or T /GS for uke/chapter 1/bad summary but mind to read?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : I love that teacher**

**Pairing : Kaisoo,Chanbaek,and other Exo Offical Couple Slight!Chansoo**

**Author : StroberryManggaApel**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Exo Member**

**Genre : Romance,school life,hurt,comfort,de'elel.**

**Disclaimer : semua cast disini punya yg maha kuasa saya cuma minjem untuk mewujudkan ff abstrak ini**

**Warning : Typo,alur newbie bgt(?),GS,ngebosenin,tdk sesuai EYD,author seenaknya ganti nama,dll**

**aduhhh saya terharu *lap ingus ini ff pertama saya, maaf kalo ceritanya kurang menarik atw gak pas dihati karena saya baru pemula**

**kritik dan saran riview aja apapun bentuknya saya terima dengan besar dada(?) **

**Happy Readiiiinnggg^^**

**Strawberry...**

**Mangga...**

**Apelll...**

**Sorry ga lepel...*abaikan**

Start Story~

**~Author Pov~**

Annyeong yeorobeun~ Naneun author imnida*abaikan

Pagi ini adalah hari senin,hari dimana semua orang memulai lagi aktivitas rutinnya setelah hari libur usai memulai minggu baru,hari baru semangat baru,

halo kawaan semuaaa mari kita sambutt hari baru tlah tibaaaa...#sambil minum coca cola#belumsarapan#maag kambuh*abaikan

Terlihat yeoja mungil,dengan kulit mulus seputih susu membuat orang disekitarnya merasa minder melihatnya*termasuk author

jalan dengan berlari lari kecil rambut hitam sepunggung dibiarkan tergerai bebas dengan bondu pink yg bertengger diatasnya,mata doenya

yang indah menatap kesegala arah mencari seseorang.

"huh dimana sihh mereka! katanya mau berangkat bareng...BETE!,"yeoja bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo itu terus menggerutu di perjalanannya menuju

sekolah tercintanya karena dua sahabatnya memberikan janji palsu untuk berangkat bersama.

hingga akhirnya tak terasa ia sudah berada di depan gerbang dengan palang besar bertuliskan 'Seoul international senior High School'

ini adalah tahun ketiganya di sekolah yang sangat nge trend di seoul selain karena murid muridnya yang berotak encer, sekolah ini sangat elit dipenuhi murid murid kaya raya dari

keluarga terpandang,ditambah lagi sekolah international jadi jangan heran melihat murid selain orang korea bersekolah disini,

dikabarkan juga president korea Lee Soman juga bersekolah disini#plakxD.

_BRUKK... _

Sangking frustasi mencari kedua sahabatnya kyungsoo sampai lupa memerhatikan namja yg melintas didepannya

"Ahh!,"satu desahan lolos dari bibir berisi milik kyungsoo saat hidungnya terbentur dada namja yg ia tabrak bagaimana tidak?,badan namja yg ia tabrak kekar dan atletis,saat pandangan mereka bertemu bukannya meminta maaf kyungsoo malah tertegun ,namja yg ia tabrak memiliki wajah yg _perfect _dimata kyungsoo mata hazelnya...hidung minimnya#plak...bibir tebalnya...juga kulitnya yang tan menambah kesan-err Sexy...OMG! semuanya terlihat sangat sempurna kyungsoo terus tertegun sampai ia tidak menyadari setetes salive berhasil lolos dari bibir berisinya.

_'ceess(?)'(ceritanya suara saliva)*Iuuhhhh!_

"Chogiyo? nan gwaechana?,"suara namja mengintrupsi kegiatannya membuatnya kembali tersadar dari mimpi indahnya

"N ne...mian aku tadi melamun,"kyungsoo segera membersihkan air liurnya dan membungkukan badannya 90 derajat untuk meminta maaf ' duuuhh malu banget dehh masa cewe cantik gini ileran#hadeuh-_- OMG suaranya indah sekali tadi dia berbicara bahasa korea? Omo! aku pikir dia orang africa#plak abis kulitnya exotic gituu#tjie 'batin kyungsoo kegirangan.

Kyungsoo pikir namja itu menyuruhnya memerhatikan hidung minimnya dengan menunjuknya dengan telunjuk sampai akhirnya namja itu berkata "hidungmu..."

"MWOO?!"kyungsoo heran 'hidungnya?' namun mengerti saat dirasanya cairan berbau besi itu menetes ke bajunya ia langsung histeris

"HUWEEE OhMytotheGod! AKU BERDARAH uahh Wuahh Moomy!"melihat darah saja kyungsoo sudah pusing apalagi dirinya sendiri yg berdarah

"H HEY itu hanya mimisan jangan panik begitu,kita ke UKS saja oKAI?"tak menyangka yeoja di depannya akan sehisteris itu hanya karena mimisan melihat yeoja manis itu menangis sambil berteriak histeris membuatnya risih perhatikan orang orang mengingat mereka berada di halaman sekolah yang begitu ramai terlintas sebuah ide.

Hupp...

Namja itu pun menjalankan idenya dengan menggendong kyungsoo ala bridal style sang namja membuat kyungsoo terdiam dan reflek mengalungkan lengannya pada leher sang namja dengan mata bulat yg melebar sempurna.

Cute itu pendapat Sang namja melihat yeoja yg sedang ia gendong melebarkan matanya...

"Jangan panik lagi ne? ini hanya mimisan aku akan mengantarkanmu ke UKS...,"namja itu tersenyum lembut membuat kyungsoo merasakan wajahnya memanas segera menundukan kepalanya sambil mengangguk dan dirinya pasrah pasrah senang saja di bawa ke UKS oleh namja tampan tersebut.

* * *

at other side...

Seorang Yeoja bertubuh mungil sedang berlari kencang nafasnya brutal dan penampilannya sangat berantakan rambutnya diikat asal kebelakang,mukanya pucat,dan matanya berkantung,roknya terbalik,rangkepan celana olah raganya terlipat sebelah,kelihatannya ia menggancing baju dengan asal asalan setiap kancing tidak sesuai dgn lubangnya tangannya menggenggam buku yg belum sempat di masukkan,mulutnya menahan dua lembar roti isi keju, yeoja itu bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun,kedua sahabatnya senang memanggilnya Baekki,ia bersekolah di Seoul International High school bersama kedua sahabatnya Do kyungsoo dan park Chanyeol,sebenarnya kemaren mereka bertiga bejanji akan beranglat skolah bersama,mereka ingin mencoba menaiki bus sepertinya lebih menyenangkan daripada memakai mobil membosankan yg setiap hari mereka gunakan,namun sepertinya ia ditinggal lantaran ia begadang mengerjakan tugas hingga akhirnya terlambat bangun.

Begitu sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya syukur lah masih ada waktu 7 menit sebelum bel masuk ia melihat ke segala penjuru arah mencari kedua sahabanya,hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sosok di tengah kerumunan yeoja ia memtutar bola matanya melihat salah satu sahabatnya yg sangat kelewat Narsis itu ia akui sosok cool dengan tinggi badan yg melampaui batas,namun tetap tampan dengan senyum pepsodentnya yg menawan.

"Oyyyy! Park Chanyeoll!"panggilnya pada sahabatnya yg bernama Park Chanyeol

Yang diteriaki langsung menoleh dan melambaikan tangan lalu membubarkan para fansnya dengan sopan dan berlari menyusul sahabatnya yg sudah berjalan duluan masuk pekarangan sekolah.

"Baekkie...Chakkaman! tunggu aku~"dengan mudah ia menyusul sahabatnya karna memang kaki panjangnya sangat membantunya melangkah dgn cepat.

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi di pekarangan sekolah meluruskan kakinya,menelantangkan tangannya,sambil mengambil udara sebanyak banyak nya ia sudah berlari sejak tadi.

"HAHH...lelah sekali chanY_YAHH! apa yg kau lakukan! aku kepanas tau!"Baekhyun protes saat chanyeol menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan jacket bisbollnya

"Sudah Jangan protes! perbaiki kancingmu"Chanyeol berbisik diakhir kalimat sambil mengetikan pergerakan tangan sahabatnya yg berusaha menyingkirkan jacketnya.

"M MWO?!"seketika baekhyun membelalakan saat mengintip kancing bajunya yg tidak sesuai bahkan ada bagian tengah dadanya terbuka dari balik jacket

"Ck! dasar Ceroboh kau ini punya kesadaran jadi cewek ga sihh?!"chanyeol naik pitam

"hehe m mian tdi aku terburu buru jadi lupa pake kaos"baekhyun menundukan kepalanya takut tapi di sisi lain dia agak senang chanyeol perhatian padanya #tjie

"HHhh~...sudah lah meski kau sering memakai kaos sebagai daleman setidaknya perhatikan kancingmu juga seperti aak kecil saja!"chanyeol berdalih,ya baekhyun memang yeoja yg tomboi dia sering memakai kaos bola di balik seragamnya jadi sebenarnya sudah biasa kancing nya berantakan tapi hari ini tidak biasa karena ia lupa memakai kaosnya.

Baekhyu tersenyum Gaje sambil berpeace ria sahabatnya ini meski kelihatannya kekanakan sebenarnya ia sangat dewasa dan perhatian pokonya ini sisi type idaman baekhyun banget dehh*Ups keceplosan.

_TTUT..KRING TUUTTTT_

_yeyeyeye TUT...KRING TUUT_

_TUUTTT SKKRIRING PUUPP*eh...(?)_

"Waduh udah bel gue belum benerin ni kancing lagi!"

"Udah kamu ke toilet sana,nanti aku yang ngomong ke songsenim hush hush sana sana~"chanyeol mendorong dorong baekhyun ke toilet,baekhyun pasrah seneng aja punggungnya di pengang sang pujaan hati*eh keseplosan lagi.

SKIP TIME~

* * *

At UKS(gue gatau englisnya UKS panjangannya aja g tau-_-)

"MMMWWWOOO!"kyungsoo menangkup mulutnya sakratis

"Aishhh ternyata kau ini hobi sekali berteriak ya? telingaku sampai sakit suaramu itu cempreng sekali tau!,"kata namja yg sekarang sedang membersihkan darah dihidung kyungsoo.

"m mian kim songsenim"bagaimana ia tidak kaget kalau ternyata namja yang ia kira sesekolah bahkan mungkin hoobaenya karena wajahnya yg muda ternyata,guru pelajaran seni yg menurutnya pelajaran yg tidak menarik,tapi kyungsoo tidak tau kalau gurunya setampan ini sepertinya mulai detik ini ia akan tertarik dengan dunia seni yg dulu menurutnya tidak penting.

_Flashback~~ _

_kyungsoo pov~_

_saat ini aku sedang di gendong ala bridal style menuju UKS oleh namja yang tadi aku tabrak lhoooo#bangga...rasanya seperti mimpi saja di gendong oleh namja tan exotic nan sexy ini, sepertinya aku tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya apa mungkin dia murid baru ya? ahh wajahnya kelihatan muda sekali mungkin dia hoobaeku siapa ya? namanya oh...aku sampe lupa menanyakan namanya._

_"Ch Chogiyo,"aku bertanya dengan nada malu malu  
_

_"Hmm..."ia itu bergumam dan ter senyum menatapku,OMG! namja ini membutnya gila ingin rasanya jiwaku keluar dari ragaku sendiri terbang ke langit dan berteriak sesukaku 'AAAAAAA!'teriakku dalam hati  
_

_"mm...Do kyungsoo imnida boleh gak aku tau nama kamu siapa?"_

_Bukannya menjawab namja itu malah tersenyum memandang lurus ke depan sambil tersenyum cerah dan berkata_

_"Nanti juga kamu tau,"_

_'Apa apaan itu?! sok misterius banget sihh ni cowok untung ganteng kalo engga udah gue lemar ke kali' kataku dalam hati sambil mengkerucutkan bibir ku sebal  
_

_"Kim Songsenim!"_

_"Kim songseenniiimmm Chakkaman"_

_sebuah suara cempreng(?) dari seorang murid yang aku kenal kalau tidak salah dia anak 3B meski namja tapi suaranya cempreng sekali seperti yeoja dia terkenal anak culun yg suka di bully Luhan n the genk itu tuhh genk yang terdiri dari 3 yeoja rempong Luhan , Xiumin , Tao sebenernya yang rempong tu cuman luhan ketuanya terus Xiumin ketularan rempong padahal dulu dia pemalu kalo Tao sbenernya anaknya baik,alim,manis cuma agak centil aja cuman gara gara soulmatetan sama XiuLu(Xiumin&Luhan) jadi kayak gitu hhh..kasian si chen walaupun kepalanya kotak tapi anaknya baik banget pinter lagi._

_"ohh kau jongdae ada apa?" seketika itu juga namja yg menggendongku berhenti_

_LHo?_

_"Kim songsenim ini kaset yang kupinjam tempo minggu lalu" kata chen sambil menyerahkan sebuah kaset_

_Kok?_

_"Ohh,sudah kau mempelajari gerakannya?" _

_"Ne songsenim,tapi aku tak yakin aku masih terlalu kaku"jawab chen tersenyum kecil_

_Tunggu dulu...?_

_"yasudah kau simpan saja sampai kau sudah lancar"_

_"jinjja? gomawoyo songsenim"chen berkata dengan riang_

_"yasudah ya songsenim mau mengantar kyungsoo dulu ke UKS"_

_"oh ne songsenim...memang kyungsoo kenapa?"chen berkata dengan nada khawatir_

_"Dia agak syok"katanya sambil tersenyum miring mirip seperti menyeringai_

_TTUT..KRING TUUTTTT_

_yeyeyeye TUT...KRING TUUT_

_TUUTTT SKRIRING PUUPP_

_"ohh yasudah ya aku ke kelas dulu,permisi songsenim,kyungsoo ssi jallja..."kata chen lalu melesat cepat menuju kelasnya karena memang sudah bel masuk _

_WHHAATT?!_

Flasback End~

Author pov~

kyungsoo syok sampe ia akhirnya sadar saat namja yg baru ia tahu beberapa menit yang lalu kalau ternyata gurunya bernama Kim Jongin atau teman temannya lebih senang memanggilnya kim songsenim 'Hiks' tangis kyungsoo dalam hati namja yg ia taksir beberapa menit yang lalu ternyata adalah gurunya sendiri padahal ini kali pertama kyungsoo jatuh cinta tapi sepertinya cinta pertamanya sangatlah mustahil.

"aku tak menyangka ternyata kau adalah guruku"kyungsoo berkata lirih

TBC

**maaf ya dikit banget chap 2 nya nyusul aku cepetin kalobisa review**** ya...see you in charapter 2**


	2. Can i? (chap 1)

Title : I will try to got you (part 1)

Pairing : Kaisoo,Chanbaek,and other Exo Offical Couple Slight!Chansoo

Author : StroberryManggaApel

Rate : T

Cast : Exo Member

Genre : Romance,school life,hurt,comfort,de'elel.

Disclaimer : semua cast disini punya yg maha kuasa saya cuma minjem untuk mewujudkan ff abstrak ini

Warning : Typo,alur newbie bgt(?),GS,ngebosenin,tdk sesuai EYD,author seenaknya ganti nama,dll

AMPUNI DIRIKU AKU EMG AUTHOR GA TAU DIRI salahkan pada laptop yg tidak berguna in yg harus di servis berbulan bulan dasar laptop tak tau diri sama kyk authornya#plak jdi file kehapus duit di dompet jga kehapuss huweeeT.T#ga urusan,asalnya aku pikir ahh sudahlah tpi memikirkan readers yahhh sudahlahh/?

ada yg nungguin ni ff kgk?#gaada,okelah gapapa...#hiks#mewek

okedah kita lanjut ni ff

Happy Readiiiinnggg^^

Strawberry...

Mangga...

Apelll...

Author Pov~

"aku tak menyangka ternyata kau adalah guruku"kyungsoo berkata lirih

"kau kecewa kyungsoo?" jongin bertanya sambil menyeringai jail

"Eh? An Anni hanya saja aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata anda Kim songsenim maaf saya dulu selalu membolos pelajaran anda"kyungsoo berkata dengan jelas namun jongin tetap bisa mendengar nada kecewa pada suara muridnya.

"ohh benar kau dan sahabatmu Chanyeol sering membolos pelajaran ku dulu ,coba jelaskan alasannya"tanya jongin seperti mengintrogasi kyungsoo.

ya dulu saat kelas 1 dan 2 kyungsoo selalu membolos pelajaran music art karena ia berpendapat kalau pelajaran music art sangatlah tidak penting menurutnya lebih baik waktunya di manfaatkan dengan belajar IPA atau pelajaran lain di perpustakaan,hingga akhirnya saat kelas 3 kepala sekolah kwon boa mengeluarkan peraturan kalau saat kelas 3 semua pelajaran kecuali yang di UN kan#emng indo/ ahh sudahlah-_-#dikesampingkan dijadikan ekstrakulikuler membuat kyungsoo bahagia masa depannya cemerlang tanpa pelajaran yang menurutnya tidak penting, yaa kyungsoo selalu perfect di setiap pelajaran kecuali music art bahkan bertemu gurunya saja tidak pernah tak mempedulikan isu mengenai guru ganteng yang sering di sebut sebut teman temannya kini ia malah jatuh cinta pada guru tersebut sungguh karma yang berat...

"Saya hanya pergi ke perpustakaan untuk belajar yahhh...menurut saya itu lebih bermanfaat"jelas kyungsoo jujur.

"perpustakaan? dengan chanyeol juga?"

"ya dengan chanyeol juga,T ,Tapi kami hanya belajar sugguh..."kyungsoo langsung menambahkan kalimat di akhir begitu melihat kerutan kecewa di dahi jongin ' apa apaan kau kyungsoo?! memangnya apa peduli kim songsenim apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan chanyeol,tapi melihat ekspresinya tadi arrgghh apa yang kau pikirkan kyungsoo kim songsenim cemburu padamu? dia gurumu kyungsoo sadar tahu diri dia itu gurumu!' perang batin antara logika dan hati membuat kyungsoo tanpa sadar memukul jidatnya sendiri sambil mengumpat.

"kyungsoo pabbo,kyungsoo pabbo"umpatnya sambil memukul mukul jidatnya keras

"apa yang kau lakukan?!"jongin panik saat melihat muridnya memukul mukul jidatnya sendiri

"AUW! aishh appoyo~"tanpa sadar kyungsoo meraih botol alkohol yang berada di meja dekat tempat ia duduk dan memukulkannya ke jidatnya sendiri membuat jidat putih nan mulus kyungsoo sedikit membiru.

"Ck ada ada saja kau ini nan gwaenchana?" Jongin bertanya sambil mengusap jidat kyungsoo pelan

"n ne...nan gwaenchana"kyungsoo merasakan panas menjalari pipinya hingga ke telinga

"Omoo...kenapa mukamu merah seperti ini? kau sakit?" Jongin bertanya seraya menangkup kedua pipi gembul kyungsoo dan menyeringai jail

Seketika itu juga mata bulat kyungsoo bertemu dengan mata hazel jongin membuatnya terpaku untuk beberapa saat,mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus bumbu asam manis saat ini membuat jongin tergoda untuk segera menyantapnya#Hiii, dengan segera kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya membuat tangkupan tangan jongin pada pipinya terlepas.

"ka kau itu guruku songsenim tidak seharusnya_"

"ne aku tahu" Jongin segera memotong perkataan kyungsoo dengan lirih

Mendengar perkataan lirih jongin membuat dada kyungsoo perih seperti ada yg meremasnya *ehem bukan kok kan ratenya T* entahlah kenapa perkataannya tadi mengatakan Jongin tidak senang dengan status murid dan guru yang sedang melekat pada diri mereka ' sudahlahh kyungsoo memang apa yang kau harapkan? jongin menyukaimu begitu? impossible thing ok?'lirih kyungsoo dalam hati sambil memainkan ujung seragamnya dan terciptalah suasana canggung yg mencengkram menurut kyungsoo.

"Dahi mu masih sakit?"tiba tiba Jongin bersuara memecah keheningan

"n ne?"kyungsoo bingung harus menjawab apa jongin bertanya dengan tiba tiba membuatnya gugup

"perlu bapak obati?"

'Aneh' saat jongin berkata dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan 'Bapak' ada rasa tidak rela mendengarnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi 'ya memang seharusnya seperti ini kyungsoo, ini adalah wajar kau kan muridnya' terlalu sibuk berfikir tidak menyadari bahwa jongin sudah mengankat dagu kyungsoo membuatnya lagi lagi membelalakan matanya yg bulat.

"E Eh?"

"Tenang saja bapak hanya ingin mengobari dahimu" Jongin berkata pelan

"B Baiklah" kyungsoo berkata merasa canggung untuk menolaknya

dengan Perlahan tapi pasti jongin mendekatkan bibirnya pada kening kyungsoo dan_

CUPP

"sudah baikan?"

Kyungsoo tak berkutik jiwanya pergi entah kemana,otaknya pun seolah olah tak berfungsi lagi akibat berusaha mencerna apa yang baru terjadi padanya namun diluar dugaan kyungsoo malah menganggukan kepalanya.

"Syukurlah kalau memang sudah baikan,kalau begitu bapak pergi dulu ne?"

bingung berbua apa kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya,setelah mendapat izin dari muridnya ia berbalik menuju pintu UKS namun sebelum keluar jongin kembali berbalik

"O iya meskipun pelajaranku ini bukan mata pelajaran yg di UNkan tapi tetap saja menjadi syarat kelulusan jadi sepulang sekolah bapak tunggu di ruangan bapak"

akhirnya jongin pun benar benar keluar

...

SKIP TIME

at canteen

kyungsoo sedang berada di salah satu meja di kantin yang agak besar mengingat murid di sini banyak,selain besar tapi juga sangat bagus tempat duduk berada di outdoor atau indoor pokonya bayangin aja cafe yg paling bagus manurut kamu author bingung jelasinnya #plak

kyungsoo masih mengingat kejadian saat di UKS,tangannya memegang kepala pundak lutut kaki lutut kaki#plak ga deng cuman kepala sambil menggelengkannya berusaha menepis pemikirannya seperti

'kenapa dia mencium keningku'

'aku dan dia kan baru bertemu secara langsung'

'apa dia mencoba membalas dendam karna aku suka membolos pelajarannya?'

'tapi kenapa hanya mencium kening saja tidak sekalian melecehkan_?!'

WTF?!

BLUSHH

seketika pemikirannya kyungsoo jauh mengembara entah kemana

'OMG kyungsoo kenapa ber suudzhon sama guru sendiri sungguh itu perbuatan yg dilarang...

"ya allah ampuni kyungsoo yg imut ini ya allah"

"tidak ada ampun bagimu kyungsoo"/?

"NOOOO!"

"YESSSSHHH!"

"NOOOOO!"

PLAK

"Auwww Appoyo~T.T"

Begitu baekhyun ingin berteriak chanyeol menjitak kepalanya,baekhyun(?) yeah suara yang dari tadi manyauti kyungsoo adalah suara baekhyun,chanyeol dan baekhyun sudah duduk di depan kyungsoo yg sejak tadi asik melamun.

"Channie?! Baekki?!"

"Haiii kyungiee"jawab mereka serempak sambil melambaikan tangan

PLAK

"Andwaeee my head Huhuhu~"baekhyun meringis karena kepalanya kembali dijitak hanya kali ini bukan dengan chanyeol tapi kyungsoo.

"Salah sendiri! kemana kalian tadi pagi,lalu kenapa sekarang baru datang eoh?"

"kenapa hanya aku yang dijitak eoh?"

"jawab pertanyaanku dulu baek!,lagi pula kepala chanyeol itu tinggi tangganku tidak sampaiT.T"

"hahaha beruntungnya menjadi orang tinggi"

'uuppsss' segera ia bekap mulutnya saat melihat tatapan tajam dari teman temannya

"begini kyung tadii pagi kami..."baekhyun memulai cerita

"jadi begitu ceritanya kyung" baekhyun mengahiri ceritanya

"tapi kau belum menceritakan apapun baekh-_-"

"pokonya ada alasan mendadak aku dan chanyeol tidak bisa berangkat bersamamu i m sorry"/halah bilang aja author ga punya ide#plak#ga kok#rahasia negara

kyungsoo yg agak curiga hanya mengangkukan kepala sambil masih memasang wajah malas

"yeayyy kyungiee gomawoo sebagai gantinya aku akan menteraktir ice cream"baekhyun segera memeluk kyungsoo

"jinjja?"

"Ne of course kyungiee~"

"Baekkiee aku menyangimuuu~

mereka pun berpelukan layaknya teletubies,sedangkan chanyeol hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sambil melahap ramyeonnya.

"ehh sejak kapan kau memesan ramyeon chanyeollie?"

"entahlahh aku tidak sadar memesannyaT.T"

"OOhhhhh"baekhyun & kyungsoo mengangguk anggukan kepada mereka Gaje

akhirnya 3 orang idiot pun makan bersama#plak

SKIP TIME

saat pulang sekolahhh...horeeee/?

"Kungieee ayo kita ke kedai ice cream"

"kenapa?"

"kan aku janji mo neraktir ice cream"

"kenapa?"

"lu kenapa si kyung?"

"kenapa?"

"demi apa kalo lo nanya lgi gue lempar odol pepso*piip lu/?"

"lu ngemeng sma sape baek,gue baru balik dri toilet-_-?"

"lhoo kyung trus yg nyautin gue tadi sapa?"

"kenapa?"suara misterius

"hiiii setan beranak keluar gak lo?"baekhyun memasang kuda kuda sambil menatap takut di sekeliling kelas

"lu kerasukan apaan sih baek norak amat ni cuman ringtone hp gue"

"ringtone hp?"

"neee itu lho iklan oreo terbaru 2014"

"ohhh hampir aja gue lempar odol tadi"

"tumben lu bawa odol kesekolah baek?"

"bukan punya gue punya chanyeol hehehe.."

"napa lo pada bawa bawa odol gue?"tiba tiba chanyeol muncul *tring/?

"ehhh chan ikut gue yuk gue traktir ice cream"

"aseeekkk okekeh gue ikt^^"

"yeayyy okedeh capcuss"

"Ehhh gue lupa,gue di panggil guru SBK pulang sekolah"

"yahhh gimenong? masa kita berdua aja?mo di tungguin ga?"

"gapapa kalian duluan ajaa gue kayaknya bakal lama"

"bener ga mau ditungguin?"chanyeol menampakan raut khawatir

"gausah ko bener dehhh,gue ke ruang guru yaa bubayy mmuahh~"

seketika itupun kyungsoo cepat melangkah pergi meninggal kan teman temannya sambil merutuki dirinya karna lupa janjjinya pada guru SBK #jambuu janji janjimu janjji busuk busuk busuk#plak.

"dihhh bau busuk ihhh"

"masa sihh?"

sebenarnya tidak ada bau busuk baekhyun hanya kesal melihat chanyeol yg terus memandang punggung kyungsoo mengkhawatirkannya,namun bukan itu sekedar khawatir tidak masalah sebenarnya baekhyun sudah tau kalau chanyeol itu menyukai kyungsoo sejak pertama kali mereka masuk sekolah ini.

TBC

Special Thanks for KyungKyung Kim yang udah jadi pembaca pertama aku kamu sesuatu bgt dehhh:*#hoaks pokonya kamu yang pertama dan terakhir buat aku#apaan?! aku jadi semangat lanjutin ni ff gue pake sistem SKS(Sistem Kebut Semalam) buat slesein ni ff semoga para readers mau pada baca riview nya juga jangan lupa kritik atau saran apapun saya terima besar dada


End file.
